Somewhere In Wonderland
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: Sequel to Survivors Of The Curse. In my fan-made version of season 4, the Queen of Hearts kidnaps Henry in hopes that her daughter Regina will return to her evil ways. Our heroes must travel to Wonderland to save him. Told in the third person point of view. Important note: the prologue isn't related to the characters, but it is related to the cast.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz, the creators and writers of the show _Once Upon A Time_, were at Starbucks. They were sitting at a table drinking coffee and discussing what they wanted to do for season 4.

"We should bring in the _Alice In Wonderland _story." Edward suggested.

"Great idea." Adam said. "Let's make Alice a grownup and make her the Red Queen, and name the Queen Of Hearts Cora. We should make her Regina's mother."

"Yes!" Edward agreed. "We should create a character that Regina falls in love with, and then make Cora kill that character, thus making Regina become evil."

"Brilliant!" Adam exclaimed. "Let's start writing the script for season 4!"

For days at a time, Adam and Edward would meet at Starbucks and work on the script for season 4. Once it was finished, they called the cast members of seasons 1, 2, and 3, and told them to revive their roles. They called Barbara Hershey and asked her to play Cora, and she agreed. They called Noah Bean and asked him to play Daniel, and he agreed. They called Juno Temple and asked her to play Alice, and she agreed. **(A/N: Cora never appeared in Survivors Of The Curse, which was mostly set in an alternate version of season 2. This story will ignore **_**Once Upon A Time in Wonderland**_**.)** They casted Sebastian Stan as Jefferson, the Mad Hatter. **(A/N: In this story, Grace doesn't exist.)** They casted Bailee Madison as young Snow White. They casted Mackenzie Foy as young Alice. They told her she would have to wear a blonde wig. She said she didn't mind. **(A/N: The actors chosen to play grownup Alice and young Alice are my own personal choices. Young Alice will not speak at all in this story. The Knave of Hearts will not appear in this story, but he will be mentioned. I didn't bother to chose an actor to play him.)**

Adam and Edward called the costume designers and told them about the new characters they added to season 4. They said that the grown up Alice had an affinity for the color red, so they asked the costume designers to make all of Alice's outfits red.

For the character of Jefferson, the costume designers designed a costume similar to the one Johnny Depp wore when he portrayed the Mad Hatter in the 2010 _Alice In Wonderland_ movie.

For Cora's signature Queen of Hearts outfit, they designed a floor length red strapless dress that consisted of what looked like scrunched up ruffles from the hips down. They were black with little red hearts. The top of the dress was black, and it formed an M shape right above her bust area. To compliment the outfit, they designed a gold tiara with glittering red heart shaped jewels encrusted on it. For shoes, they told Barbara to wear silver low-heeled sandals. She was also told to always wear red lipstick.

Daniel's costume looked like what a typical medieval stable boy would wear. Young Snow White's costume was very innocent-looking.

For Alice, they designed an outfit that had the elegance of a queen and the practicality of a huntress. The outfit was a red velvet dress featuring a high-low hemline, a round neckline, and long sleeves, which was 32" in length from high point shoulder to the hem. It had a 34" chest, 34" waist, and a 26" sleeve length from high point shoulder. The dress would be worn over a pair of black leather pants. To compliment the outfit, they designed a tiara identical to Aurora's, only it was gold instead of silver. For shoes, they told Juno to wear black knee-high leather boots. Juno was also told to always wear her hair in a braid tied with a red ribbon. She was also told to always wear red lipstick.

Soon season 4 began production.

**A/N: Now for the story!**


	2. There Can Only Be One Queen

_**There can be only one.**_

_**~Queen, A Kind Of Magic**_

Chapter 1: There Can Only Be One Queen

_A young blonde princess called Alice, a citizen of London, England, had a magical ability to bring any dream of her choice to life. She dreamt of a world which was very fantastical and filled with all sorts of wonder, hence why she decided it would be name Wonderland. She dreamt that Wonderland was real and ruled by Cora, the Queen of Hearts. She dreamt that in Wonderland, you could have anything you desired, as long as you put your mind to it. She dreamt that Cora, the Queen of Hearts, was evil, and that she never grew old, but she could be killed. Of course, this dream world became real._

_Alice had dreamt that the Queen of Hearts was the sole ruler of Wonderland. She dreamt that when she grew up, she would become the Red Queen, and she and the Queen of Hearts would be the joint rulers of Wonderland, but they would be enemies. The Queen of Hearts would rule the dark side of Wonderland, and the Red Queen would rule the side of Wonderland that was not dark. This dream became reality, of course._

_Alice wasn't your typical queen. She didn't spend all day in her palace, which she liked to call the Palace Of Red, because it was mostly red on the inside. She would often go out hunting with her good friend, the Knave of Hearts, whom Cora eventually killed. Cora constantly tried to kill the 24 year old Red Queen, but never succeeded. Alice always managed to evade death. _

_~Line break~_

_Cora's guards had finally managed to capture the evasive Alice. They knew Cora would be pleased. They pushed the Red Queen up the wooden stairs of Cora's palace. They shoved her forward again, Cora watching her with cold angry eyes at her throne, directly behind the carved guillotine. _

"_We captured Alice, your Majesty." One of the guards said. "What do you want us to do with her?"_

"_She is to be sentenced to death." Cora said coldly. "Kill the bitch!"_

_Alice was escorted to the gallows of Wonderland. A lot of people had gathered there._

"_From now on, the only queen around here will be me, the Queen of Hearts." Cora said. One of her guards tightened the noose around Alice's neck, and eventually, the kind hearted Red Queen died._

**A/N: This was a flashback chapter. Flashbacks in this story will be written in italics. Please review this chapter!**


	3. Regina's Past

Chapter 2: Regina's Past

_Cora would travel back and forth from Wonderland and the Enchanted Forest, where she resided with her daughter Regina, via portals she created using the magic. She had been taught magic by Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One. At the request of Cora, he also taught Regina magic._

_Regina was given horseback riding lessons by Daniel, a stable boy who worked for her mother, who was not a lady in the Enchanted Forest, not a queen. Regina and Daniel ended up falling in love. One day, the daughter of the king, Snow White, was rescued from a runaway horse by Regina. In gratitude, her father asked for Regina's hand in marriage. Regina said she would think about it. Cora found out about the proposal, and ordered Regina to marry the king. Regina said her heart belonged to Daniel. Cora told her "you will NOT marry that low-life stable boy when there is a chance to marry a king!"_

_Young Snow White caught Regina and Daniel kissing in the stable, and asked Regina why she was kissing someone who wasn't her father. Regina told her that Daniel was the one she was truly in love with, and explained that she was sadly unable to marry him. She asked Snow White to keep their love a secret from her father. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone", was what Snow said in response._

_Cora had managed to trick young Snow White into telling her Regina's secret. She killed Daniel by ripping his heart out and crushing it. Regina was devastated when she found out about Daniel's death. She began to hate her mother. Her hate grew stronger each day._

_The night after Regina's wedding to the king, she murdered him. She told his daughter that he had died a mysterious death._

_Regina became the queen and sole ruler of the Enchanted Forest. She pretended to be nice to Snow White, even though she hated the young princess for telling Cora about her and Daniel. She wasn't aware that Snow was tricked._

_Regina's hate for Snow White grew stronger each day. Eventually, she became known as the Evil Queen._

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	4. Kidnapped

Chapter 3: Kidnapped

It was a lovely afternoon. Cora was in Wonderland, donned her signature Queen of Hearts outfit. She was looking through a crystal ball. The crystal ball showed various images of a few Storybrooke citizens roaming the streets. The citizens were happy, because they were free from the curse, and because Regina was no longer the Evil Queen.

The crystal ball then showed an image of Peter and Rapunzel having lunch together at _Granny's Diner_. Pan made jokes, and Rapunzel laughed.

The crystal ball then showed an image of Tinkerbell, Wendy, and the lost boys at the wharf, watching the waves crash on the shore. Tinkerbell, Pan, and the lost boys were from Neverland. Wendy had arrived there from London with her brothers. Her brothers had been kicked off the island by the mermaid Josephine, who guarded Neverland. When Regina cast the curse, Josephine was sent to Storybrooke and turned into a human, and her memories were erased and replaced with different ones. Her curse identity was Sophie Durling. Wendy, Pan, Tinkerbell and the lost boys were sent to a strange unnamed land that was not affected by the curse, and they kept their memories.

The crystal ball then showed an image of Regina, Emma, and Henry at the library. The three of them were sitting at a table at _Granny's Diner_, and Henry was reading a page from his book _Once Upon A Time_ out loud to the couple.

"My daughter's found happiness. I'm so glad." Cora said. "However, I don't like that she's no longer evil. I need to do something that will make her return to her evil ways."

"How do you plan to do that?" Her right hand man, Jefferson the Mad Hatter asked.

"By kidnapping the person she loves the most." Cora replied.

"Emma?" Jefferson questioned.

"No." Cora looked at Jefferson like he was an idiot. "Regina used to hate Emma, remember?" An evil smile came upon her futures. "But she's always loved her adopted son Henry, and she always will. If I kidnap him, she'll do anything to get him back." Cora looked thoughtful. "The question is, how am I going to kidnap Henry without Regina or Emma finding out?"

Crystal balls could locate people, and they could show images of the future, and of the present, but not of the past. Jefferson knew this, and so did Cora. "Look in the crystal ball to see if they have plans tonight." Jefferson said. "If they do, you can sneak into Regina and Emma's house and kidnap Henry."

Cora looked in the crystal ball and saw an image from the upcoming night. Emma and Regina were on a date.

"They will be going on a date tonight." Cora said to the Mad Hatter. "I'm going to Regina's. You take care of things here at the palace."

~Line break~

"Good night, Henry." Regina said before turning off the light. She came downstairs and saw Emma wearing a little red dress and black pumps. "You look hot."

"As do you," Emma said. She kissed her girlfriend's lips. "You sure rock the little black dress. And those black leather knee high boots…" she whistled. "You are one sexy woman." She began kissing Regina's neck.

"If you keep this up, we'll never make the reservation I booked us at the most expensive restaurant in town." Regina told Emma. "Let's go, Miss Swan."

Emma and Regina headed out the door.

~Line break~

Cora entered Henry's room using a portal. She walked up to the sleeping child. "Hello Henry. How would you like to take a trip to Wonderland?"

She picked up the sleeping child and walked through the portal. Unbeknownst to her, the heel broke off her shoe before she walked through it.

The portal transported Cora back to her palace in Wonderland. She had the Red Queen's palace destroyed.

"I got him." Cora said to Jefferson, gesturing to Henry. "Where do you think we should put him?"

"The dungeon.″ Jefferson said to Cora. ″That way he'll never escape, unless he has magic. For your sake, I hope he doesn't.″

Cora walked down a flight of stairs and locked Henry in a cell in the palace's dungeon. The only way to open the cells was with magic.

Cora left the dungeon.

~Line break~

Henry woke up in a dungeon. ″Where am I?″

″The palace dungeon.″ A guard standing in front of his cell said. ″You're in the palace of the Queen of Hearts.″

″You mean…″ Henry trailed off.

″Yes, you are in Wonderland.″ The guard said.

″How did I get here?″ Henry asked. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. ″I must have been kidnapped!″

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	5. Take Us To Wonderland

_**Take me to Wonderland.**_

_**~Natalia Kills, Wonderland**_

Chapter 4: Take Us To Wonderland

Emma and Regina were really worried. Henry wasn't in his room when they arrived back from their date.

″Where could he be?″ Emma asked.

″I don't know.″ Regina said. Worry was written all over her face. ″He was asleep when we left.″

It was at that moment when Regina noticed the broken heel of Cora's shoe. ″This is my mother's shoe. What the hell is the Queen of Hearts doing in Storybrooke?″

″We'll get Ruby to sniff it in the morning.″ Emma gave a lighthearted smile. She knew Regina would get the pun. ″Let's go to bed.″

~Line break~

The next morning, Regina and Emma got Ruby to sniff the broken heel of Cora's shoe.

″This heel broke off a shoe belong to the Queen of Hearts.″ Ruby said. ″She kidnapped Henry and took him to Wonderland. He's in the palace dungeon.″

″Oh no.″ Regina said, horror written all over her face. ″The only way to open the cells in the dungeon is with magic. Henry doesn't know magic.″

″But we do.″ Emma said. ″We'll get him out of that dungeon.″

″How?″ Regina asked. ″We have no way of getting to Wonderland. My mother, Cora, a.k.a. the Queen of Hearts, travelled from Wonderland to the Enchanted Forest via portals. I don't know how to create a portal. Gold used to know, but he forgot.″

″The Dark One forgot something that had to do with magic?″ Emma asked in disbelief. ″That seems rather unlikely.″

″Well, he forgot how to create a portal, but he knows everything else when it comes to magic.″ Regina said. ″We're going to have to convince Hook to take us to Wonderland on the Jolly Roger. That ship can travel to other worlds.″

Pan happened to be listening to the conversation. He walked up to Ruby, Regina and Emma, with Rapunzel, the lost boys, Wendy, and Tinkerbell right behind him. ″I wanna come with you!″ He exclaimed. ″I love a good adventure!″

″If he's going, I wanna come too.″ Rapunzel said.

″So do we.″ Wendy, Tinkerbell, and the lost boys said at the same time.

″You can all come.″ Regina said. ″We're going to need all the help we can get. Wonderland is a difficult place to navigate. Unless you're my mother, that is.″

″How do you know this?″ Emma asked.

″Once, my mother took me there when I was a little girl. She gave me a challenge to navigate through Wonderland to find her.″ Regina said. ″She said that if I won the challenge, I'd get a prize, and if I lost, she'd never bring me back to Wonderland. She hid somewhere, and I never found her. She found me instead. After that day, I never returned to Wonderland.″

″I'm going to call my parents and get them to help us. Navigation is kind of their expertise.″ Emma said.

″Before you do, I have to tell you something.″ Regina said. She looked at Peter, Rapunzel, Tinkerbell, Wendy, and the lost boys. ″That goes for all of you as well.″

Everyone listened to Regina. ″People in Wonderland dress like the people in Fairy Tale Land did before I casted the curse.″ She said. ″We're all going to have to dress in the outfits we wore in Fairy Tale Land if we wanna blend in. And, trust me, we do. People in Wonderland are very particular when it comes to clothes. They don't like it when people aren't dressed like them.″ She looked at Emma and said ″I'll let you borrow one of my outfits.″ She looked at everyone else. ″Meet back here at 1:00.″

Regina looked at Emma. ″Now, go ahead and call Charming and Snow.″

Emma dialed the number of Charming and Snow's house. ″Hey mom, it's Emma. I need you and dad to help me with something. Come to _Granny's Diner_ at 1:00. Make sure to wear clothes you wore in Fairy Tale Land.″ She heard the confused voice of Snow ask ″why″ in the background. ″I'll explain it to you when you get to _Granny's Diner_.″

She hung up the phone.

Emma and Regina headed to their house. Regina slipped on the outfit she wore whenever she ran into Hansel and Gretel in the Enchanted Forest back when she was the Evil Queen.

Emma put on a black velvet dress featuring a high-low hemline, a round neckline, and long sleeves, which was 32" in length from high point shoulder to the hem. It had a 34" chest, 34" waist, and a 26" sleeve length from high point shoulder. She wore the dress over black leather pants. She had on black leather pants and black knee-high leather boots. She put her hair in a ponytail.

″I don't normally wear this much black.″ Emma said.

″I know.″ Regina said. ″I have a lot of black in my wardrobe. I wore a lot of black when I was the Evil Queen.″

″Blue's my color.″ Emma said. ″I have a lot of blue in my wardrobe.″

Regina used her magic to turn the black velvet dress Emma was wearing to a dark blue velvet dress. She made a mental note to change it back to black when Emma took it off.

″There.″ She said. ″Now you have some blue in your outfit.″

″Much better.″ Emma grinned. ″Now let's head to _Granny's Diner_.″

~Line break~

At 1:00, Snow came into _Granny's Diner_ wearing her huntress outfit. Charming wore his woods outfit. Rapunzel, Pan, Aurora, Philip, Mulan, Wendy the lost boys, and Tinkerbell were all donned in the outfits they wore when they first arrived in Storybrooke.

"Hey." Snow said to Emma.

"Hey." Emma said.

Emma looked at Snow, Charming, Rapunzel, Pan, Aurora, Philip, Mulan, Wendy the lost boys, and Tinkerbell. "All right everyone, listen up! Henry's been kidnapped by the Queen of Hearts. He's currently in Wonderland. We're going to need to convince Hook to take us there on the Jolly Roger, since Regina doesn't know how to create a portal to Wonderland. Gold used to know how to create portals, but he forgot."

"I know Hook better than you do, Emma." Pan said. "No disrespect or anything. He'll only help people when he has no choice. We need to put him in a hostile situation."

"Got it." Emma said.

Emma and company walked up to the table Hook was sitting at. Emma pointed her gun at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Hook yelled. He held up his hands. "I didn't do anything wrong this time. There's no need to be so hostile!"

"Oh yes there is." Pan took his sword from its sheath and pointed it at Hook's throat. In any other town, he would have been arrested for this. But in Storybrooke, this was considered mild compared to some other things. "I know you, Hook. You won't agree to help people unless they put you in a hostile situation. So, what'll it be? Will you take us to Wonderland on the Jolly Roger, or would like me and Emma to inflict harm?"

"All right, I'll take you to Wonderland." Hook said. "As soon as you get me some magic. The Jolly Roger's all out."

"Not a problem." Regina said.

"There's more." Hook said. "I need you to get the lovely Ruby to agree to be my…girlfriend, as you people call it."

"I'll get a love potion or something." Regina said.

"Make it everlasting." Hook said.

~Line break~

Emma and company stormed through Mr. Gold's pawn shop. He was engaged in a rather passionate kiss with Belle.

Emma coughed abruptly, causing the couple to break the kiss. "Gold, we need some magic."

"I can give you some." Mr. Gold said. "For a price." He did his Rumpelstiltskin giggle. "Nyah!"

"What's your price, Gold?" Regina asked.

"I would like you to get me and Belle tickets to next month's opera." Gold said. "Belle's a fan of the opera, and opera tickets are very expensive. I have lots of magic at my disposal, but I don't have much money. Belle doesn't appreciate me always using magic to get what I want, so I'm using magic in moderation. You're the mayor. You have a lot of money."

"I'll get the two of you opera tickets." Regina said. "Now for the magic."

"What do you need, dearie?" Mr. Gold asked her.

"I need enough magic to power the Jolly Roger for a one-way trip." Regina said. "I also need an everlasting love potion."

Mr. Gold rummaged through his shop until he found a capsule full of magic. "This magic is meant for transportation methods that require the use of magic, such as the Jolly Roger. It will not work if you try to use it for something else." He handed her the capsule. "It will last you a trip from here to your desired destination and back, but that's it." He handed her a vial. "And here is your everlasting love potion. I have to ask, Madame Mayor, why do you need this? You and Emma are very much in love. You don't need a love potion."

"It's not for me." Regina chuckled then said "it's for Captain Hook."

"You made a deal with a pirate?" Mr. Gold asked. "That's practically suicide."

"The same could be said about making a deal with the Dark One." Emma said.

"The Dark One? Never heard of him." Peter said.

"That's because you're from Neverland, not the Enchanted Forest." Rapunzel said to him. "Everyone in the Enchanted Forest knows all about the Dark One. The Dark One has unbelievable power. You can only kill the Dark One by killing them with their dagger. If you kill the Dark One, you take their power and become the Dark One yourself."

"You're quite right, dearie." Mr. Gold said. "I am the current Dark One. Quite a lot of people want me dead." He giggled. "Nyah!However, no one can kill me unless they have the Dark One's dagger, and not a single person knows where the dagger is!"

"Except you." Belle said to him.

"Yes, except me." Gold said. "I've hidden it somewhere no one will be able to find it." He made a "shoo!" motion with one hand. "Now run along! I have important business to attend to."

"I wouldn't really call kissing important business." Slightly said before everyone left the shop.

_**Back at Granny's Diner…**_

"Here you go, Hook." Regina handed him the vial with the everlasting love potion in it. "One everlasting love potion."

"Thank you, Madame Mayor." Hook said. "Now I just got to get Ruby to drink this."

"Good luck with that." Emma muttered. "Ruby's a werewolf. Werewolves can smell magic. She'll be able to tell it's a potion if she gets a whiff of it."

"Which is why I'm gonna spike this coffee and get her to taste if for me." Hook said. "She'll smell the coffee and not the potion. It's a foolproof plan!"

Hook spotted Ruby and whistled. "Ruby, come over here, please!"

Ruby walked over to his table. "If you're going to try to flirt with me, I suggest you don't."

"Not at all." Hook said. "I just want you to taste this coffee for me. I like people to taste my coffee and tell me if it's too strong, then I can decide whether to put sugar in it."

Ruby raised an eyebrow, but she tasted the coffee. Then she was under the effects of the everlasting love potion. She slipped into Hook's lap. "I think you should put some sugar in your coffee. That way, it'll be just as sweet as you!"

Pan was trying really hard to keep himself from snorting in disbelief. _Captain Hook, sweet? Hah! Yeah right_, he thought.

"My shift ends in three hours." Ruby nipped playfully at Hook's earlobe. "What do you say we head my room at the inn after work and have some fun?"

"Another day, love." Hook said. "I'm going on a trip. I don't know how long that trip will take."

"All right." Ruby pouted. "Another day."

"Ruby!" Granny's voice yelled from the kitchen. "Get back to work!"

Ruby walked into the kitchen, but not before she kissed Hook's lips. "I'll see you when you get back from your trip, baby."

Emma handed Hook the capsule filled with magic. "This will last us a trip from here to Wonderland and back, but that's it."

"All right, Hook, we've held up our end of the bargain." Regina said. "Now it's your turn."

"Of course." Hook said. "I'm a man of my word."

_**At the dock…**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you my pride and joy, the Jolly Roger!" Hook yelled, gesturing to his ship. "She's quite a beautiful vessel!"

They all climbed on board.

"Smee!" Hook yelled.

William Smee walked up to him. "Yes, Captain?"

Hook tossed him the capsule full of magic. "Here's some magic to power the ship! It will last us from here to our desired destination and back again, but that's it."

"What is your desired destination, sir?" Smee asked.

"Wonderland." Hook replied.

Smee walked back to the front of the ship and yelled "to Wonderland!" before pouring the magic green powder on the steering wheel.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	6. Wonderland (part 1)

_**Welcome to Wonderland.**_

_**~Sea Of Treachery, Welcome To Wonderland.**_

Chapter 5: Wonderland (part 1)

The next morning, the Jolly Roger stopped on the shores of Wonderland. Everyone stepped off the ship. Regina used her magic to make the ship appear invisible.

"What the bloody hell did you do to my ship?" Hook asked her. "It's invisible!"

"No it isn't." Regina said to him. "It just appears that way. I put a spell on it. I can use a spell to reverse the invisibility effect."

"Let's go find Henry." Snow said.

"I don't think we're in Wonderland." Emma said. "At least, we aren't there _yet_.

Snow looked confused. "But the Jolly Roger can travel to other worlds. We gave the ship specific directions to go to Wonderland. How can we _not_ be in Wonderland?"

"There were some stories in Henry's book _Once Upon A Time_ about Wonderland. The book said that when Alice first arrived in Wonderland, she came there through the looking glass." Emma explained.

"In that case, we should start searching for the looking glass." Snow said. "Emma, how did Henry's book describe the looking glass?"

"It's a hole, like a burrow, with a piece of transparent light blue glass covering it." Emma said. "If you touch the glass, you'll fall through." **(A/N: It's like a combination of the rabbit hole and the looking glass.)**

"My mother told me about the looking glass." Regina said. "If you don't know how to make a portal, you have to somehow find your way to this beach. If you do know how to make a portal, you can just directly transport yourself to Wonderland. The looking glass is a direct passage to Wonderland for those who don't know how to make portals. Like us."

"All right, everyone, here's the plan." Emma said. "Regina, Smee, Hook, Charming, Snow, and I will search the right side of the beach. Pan, lost boys, Tinkerbell, Wendy, Mulan, Philip, Aurora and Rapunzel, you guys will search the left side of the beach. Yell if you find anything."

"Got it." Pan said.

Everyone went their separate ways.

~Line break~

"I think I found it!" Rapunzel yelled.

Everyone ran over to her. Rapunzel was knelt on the ground in front of a hole, like a burrow, with a piece of transparent light blue glass covering it.

"That's it. That's the looking glass." Emma said. She touched her finger to the hole, and she fell through the looking glass. The others did the same thing.

~Line break~

Emma and the others were falling through a hundred foot hole. On the way down, a lot of furniture was flying around. There were chairs, tables, bookshelves, books, chandeliers, a bed, and a piano.

"Ouch." Emma said. She had landed on her butt when she and the others hit the ground. She got up, looked around, and saw that they were in a round room with 7 doors. She tried all the doors. The first one didn't work and neither did the second or the third. The fourth wouldn't budge. The fifth was locked. The sixth wouldn't open. And the seventh was too small for her and the pothers.

"Who the hell would make such a tiny door?" Pan muttered.

Emma turned around and saw a table, which wasn't there before, and a key was on it. She grabbed it and tried it on all the doors. None worked, except for the seventh. She tried fitting into the tiny door, which was impossible.

"Emma, it's too small." Rapunzel said to Emma.

"How the hell are we supposed to get out of here?" Felix muttered.

Out of frustration, Emma kicked the third door. Emma went back to the table and saw a bottle, which was never there before. It said _DRINK ME_.

"Regina, you've been to Wonderland before." Emma said to Regina. "Have you ever seen this bottle?"

"I haven't." Regina said. "But I think you should drink what's in it."

"Are you insane?!" Snow exclaimed. "It's probably poison! Why would you want Emma to be poisioned?!" She glared at Regina. "You're still evil, aren't you? You don't really love Emma."

Regina glared back at Snow. "That's not true. I'm no longer evil, and I _do_ love Emma."

"I'm pretty sure this bottle isn't poisoned. We wouldn't be told to drink it if it was poisoned". Snow's glare was gone, and so was Regina's. Regina took the bottle off the table and took a sip of the liquid that was in it. She shrank to the size of the tiny door.

"Drink the liquid in the bottle!" Regina yelled up to the others. "It'll shrink you!"

Everyone took a sip of the liquid that was in the bottle. They shrank to the same size as Regina.

Regina walked towards the door. She turned the knob. The door was locked. She tried using her magic to open the door. It didn't work.

"Well, magic clearly doesn't work on that door." Felix said to Regina.

"Maybe it does." Regina said. "Maybe it takes more than one person's magic to open the door." She looked at Emma, and Emma nodded, indicating they were thinking the same thing. The two of them began using their magic. Soon the door opened.

When everyone entered the door, they were transported to a curious world filled with giant mushrooms, talking flowers, little flying horses, and other strange creatures.

"Now we're in Wonderland." Reigna said.

"Who's here?" A red rose said.

"Must be some flowers." A daffodil said.

"These are the ugliest flowers I've ever seen!" A pink rose said, pointing its leaf towards Emma and company, like a hand.

"Never seen flowers with hair, though." A black rose muttered.

"And what's with their faces?" A blue flowered asked.

"We're humans, not flowers." Rapunzel said.

"I see." A petunia said.

The flowers looked at them curiously and murmured some more. As Regina and company walked forward, they encountered a fog of smoke. Rapunzel coughed a few times and tried fanning away the smoke.

"Who…are…you?" A male voice asked.

Regina and company looked up to where the voice was and was shocked. Sitting on a mushroom was a giant blue caterpillar wearing a dark grey coat with dark blue trimming and an open collar. It had on a black top hat and was smoking a bronze colored hookah.

Everyone told the caterpillar their names. Regina didn't mention her relation to Cora. All she said was "I'm Regina".

"What brings you all to Wonderland?" The caterpillar asked.

"Adventure." Peter said.

For some reason, the caterpillar knew everything about everyone except Regina. "You are a boy who likes adventure, aren't you, Peter Pan?"

"I am." Peter said.

"And you are quite fond of the blonde girl in the dark blue dress." The caterpillar said.

"You mean Rapunzel." Peter said.

"Yes." The caterpillar said. "You are quite fond of Rapunzel."

"I love her." Peter said.

"You have never been to Wonderland before." The caterpillar blew a puff of smoke in everyone's faces. "I shall be nice and help you get to where you want to go. Where is that, by the way?"

"The palace of the Queen of Hearts." Regina said.

"Take a little piece of both sides of this mushroom that I'm sitting on. One side will make you grow; another side will make you shrink." The caterpillar said. Everyone took some of the left and some of the right. They chose to eat the right one first. They grew bigger, but they were too big, about 10 feet tall. They bit some of the left and got smaller, about 2 feet high. They licked some of the right, and they got back to their normal size. The caterpillar examined them and bleu a lot of smoke in their faces. Everyone coughed and fanned the smoke away. When they opened their eyes, they saw that they transported. They were standing in front of a light purple mansion.

They walked along the path way. They saw topiaries with little purple blossoms, hedges with dark purple roses, bushes with purple lilies, and trees growing little purple flowers. They stood in front of the oak green double doors of the mansion and entered. They were in a hall way with 5 doors. They wondered about looking for anyone who could help them. When they came to the last door, they seemed to be in some sort of throne room.

On the throne- which didn't look much like one- was a woman with silver wavy hair that almost reached her back, with a small black hat with a pink rose and a black and white stripped ribbon on her head, and she had soft, silver eyes. She wore a black gown with short, puffed sleeves and white frills, and she was wearing black 1 inch heels. The woman was stroking a purple and black cat which sat on her lap.

The young woman took notice of Regina and company and introduced herself. "Hello. I am the Duchess. Do you need anything?"

Rapunzel walked forward, staring at the odd looking purple cat.

"Why is that cat purple?" Rapunzel asked.

"This cat is purple because it's a Cheshire." The Duchess replied. "Do you wish to go to a particular location? Perhaps I can give you directions."

"We're looking for the palace of the Queen of Hearts." Regina said.

The Duchess took on a dark expression. "Why would you want to go visit the Queen of Hearts? That woman is evil."

"Reasons." Pan said vaguely. "Do you know where it is?"

"I'm afraid I don't." The Duchess replied. "Anyway, I have duties to attend to so I will have to go for now"

The Duchess put down her cat, stood up, hiked up her dress, and rushed off. Rapunzel looked at the cat. The cat looked up at her and grinned. Rapunzel reached her arm over to pet the cat but before she could even touch it, the cat disappeared. "What the hell?!"

Someone reappeared in front of her; a person. Well, it wasn't exactly a person because she had purple and black striped cat ears, a tail of the same color which swished happily from side to side, and a big grin that couldn't be made by a normal human. She wore a long sleeved purple dress that went halfway down her knee, a pair of black boots that stopped at her ankle, with a low heel, and black leather fingerless gloves. She had black hair which had a hint of dark blue tied into a braid with a dark blue ribbon, and yellowish eyes. She had a big black collar around her neck that had a big golden bell.

"I am the Cheshire cat." The cat girl said. " I can dissapear and reappear and float in the air." She pouted. "A lot of people find me annoying."

Her pout vanished and the grin reappeared. "Do you wish to head to a certain location? I can take you wherever you wish to go!"

"We wish to go to the palace of the Queen of Hearts." Regina said.

"I'll take you there." The cat girl said. Regina and company followed her out of the throne room.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	7. Wonderland (part 2)

Chapter 6: Wonderland (part 2)

Regina and company followed the Cheshire cat into a forest and they disspaered into a purple cloud. The cat had vanished once they entered the forest. They were in the darkest forest of all Wonderland; the Wonderland Woods. Rapunzel just ran, getting scratched once in a while by very sharp trees. She got scratched by a very big tree with large branches and extremely sharp tips. Peter winced each time she hit a tree.

"Argh!" Rapunzel shouted. She got down on her knees and looked at her arm. She saw a very bloody wound with three scratches. She took the braid out of her hair, sang the healing song and the scratch vanished. She put the braid back in her hair, got up, and continued walking with the others.

The Cheshire cat reappeared behind her. "That was some impressive magic."

"Why the hell did you disappear?!" Rapunzel shouted.

The Cheshire cat shrugged. "Force of habit."

"The tree that scratched her, was it poisoned?" Peter asked the Cheshire cat with a worried tone of voice. "I came from a place called Neverland, and it was a magic land that had poisoned trees. This land is magic as well, and it may have poisoned trees."

"There are no poisoned trees in Neverland." The Cheshire cat said. "But the trees here are very sharp and they hurt mere humans like you. Don't you know where we are?"

"No we don't." Emma said, speaking for everyone.

"We are in the darkest forest of Wonderland, the Wonderland Woods." The Cheshire cat said.

"Why the bloody hell did you take us here?!" Hook shouted. ″This place is worse than Dark Hollow back in Neverland.″ Dark Hollow was where the poisoned trees were. People generally avoided that place.

"This is the only way to reach our destination." The Cheshire cat told him.

"When we reach the end of this forest, will we have to go somewhere else to get to the palace of the Queen of Hearts?″ Wendy asked.

The Cheshire Cat shook her head. "No."

"This is the last you'll see of me." The Cheshire Cat dissapeared slowly. Legs first, then the body, and then the grin.

"That was one creepy cat." Emma muttered.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	8. Wonderland (part 3)

Chapter 7: Wonderland (part 3)

Regina and company reached the end of the Wonderland Woods. They were standing in a field surrounded by wild flowers. It was quite beautiful.

"It's beautiful here." Wendy said.

"Indeed it is." A male voice said. "I rather enjoy coming here to have tea."

Everyone simultaneously turned their heads and saw Jefferson sitting in the middle of the field, drinking tea. "Come, sit." He said.

Regina used her magic to make Jefferson float high up in the air. In other words, he was levitating.

"We don't have time to sit around and drink tea!" Regina yelled. "We need to find my adopted son Henry. I know the Queen of Hearts kidnapped him and took him here. I know he's in the palace of the Queen of Hearts. I suggest you tell us how to get there, unless you want me to squeeze the life out of you."

"Regina! Put him down!" Snow yelled. "Threatening someone is something the Evil Queen would do, and you're no longer the Evil Queen! There is another way to get the information we need."

"You're right. I'm not the Evil Queen anymore." Regina said. She realized Jefferson, and used a spell to freeze his feet to the ground. "You may not move your feet until you tell us how to get to the palace of the Queen Of Hearts."

"The way to get to the palace of the Queen of Hearts is through that maze." Jefferson pointed to a grassy maze with high walls. "I doubt you'll be able to navigate your way through there."

"Navigation is kind of my expertise." Charming said. "I'll lead everyone through the maze."

"Well, aren't you heroic?" The Mad Hatter said. "Fierce foes await you in that maze."

"We can handle them." Snow said.

Charming led everyone to the maze entrance.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	9. Wonderland (part 4)

Chapter 8: Wonderland (part 4)

After battling and defeating many fierce foes, including the mighty Jabberwocky, Regina and company finally arrived at the palace of the Queen of Hearts. They managed to get past the cards guarding the gate before walking inside.

The palace looked like a giant chess board on the outside. The inside was just as enormous as the outside. The floor was made of black and white tiles, but there was a single red tile. Cora had put a spell on this tile to make whoever fell through it end up in the dungeon, where Henry was being kept.

"Let's go find Henry." Emma said. Peter took a step forward. His foot hit the red tile. He fell through the floor.

"Peter!" Rapunzel cried out.

~Line break~

Peter had landed in the dungeon. It was a graceful landing. He had landed directly on his feet with no injuries whatsoever.

Pan looked around and noticed Henry in a cell behind him.

"Pan?!" Henry asked. "What are you doing here?!"

"Regina asked me to help her and Emma save you." Pan replied. "I couldn't pass up a good adventure!"

A puff of blue smoke appeared in front of Pan. Cora emerged from the smoke.

"I was expecting Regina," Cora said. "Not a teenage boy."

"Sorry to disappoint you", Pan said.

"Who are you?" Cora asked. "I don't believe we've met before."

"We haven't", Pan said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Peter. Peter Pan."

"Well, Peter Pan, I'm Cora, the Queen of Hearts. I hope I don't inflict much harm when I do this." With a flick of her wrist, Cora used magic to make Pan float in the air. With another flick of her wrist, she used magic to throw him against a wall. Pan grunted at the impact, and then he staggered back up.

"Oh dear," Cora said in a mocking tone of voice. "It appears I've hurt you. You do know that I was lying when I said I hope I didn't hurt you, right?"

"You are one evil woman," Henry spat at Cora. "Of course, what can one expect from the Queen of Hearts? All the _Alice In Wonderland_ stories depict you as a villain."

"That's because I _am _a villain," Cora said. With a flick of her wrist, she used magic to make Pan float in the air. With another flick of her wrist, she used magic to drop him to the ground. Pan staggered back up.

"Had enough yet, Peter Pan?" Cora asked the teenager. "Or should I hurt you some more? You know what, don't answer that. I'm going hurt you some more."

Cora disappeared and reappeared donned in a Huntress outfit similar to Snow's, only much more elegant, and it had a lot of red. She had her hair tied in a braid. The braid was tied with a red ribbon. The Queen of Hearts used her magic to wrap Pan up in plant leaves. She repeatedly punched him. Pan grunted in pain at each punch.

"That's enough!" Henry yelled. "Let him go!"

"All right, fine." Cora released Pan from the plants.

"You bitch," Pan spat at Cora. He had a bleeding scratch on his face and various bleeding spots on his arms. The only places Cora punched him were his arms and face.

"What's a bitch?" Henry asked Pan. It was Cora who answered his question. "None of your business," she snapped.

Cora turned to Pan. "You're hoping to release Henry from the cage, I take it? Well, don't bother. I'm the only one who can open it."

"Damn it," Pan swore under his breath. Henry didn't hear him.

~Line break~

"Peter's been down there a long time," a worried Rapunzel said. "I'm going after him."

Regina gently grabbed the blonde girl's right wrist, holding her back. "No, I'll do it."

Regina stepped on the red tile. She fell through the floor. She landed in the dungeon. It was a graceful landing. She had landed directly on her feet with no injuries whatsoever.

She noticed Cora take out a sword. Pan took his sword out of its sheath. Regina whistled, thus managing to catch their attention before the two of them engaged in a sword fight.

"Hello Regina." Cora said to her daughter.

"Hello." Regina said in a hostile tone.

"I assume you're not happy that I kidnapped your son." Cora said to Regina.

"You assume correctly." Regina said to her. She turned to Peter. "Pan, put your sword away. I'll deal with her."

"Make sure you something to make her open this cell door!" Henry yelled at Regina. "She's the only one who can do it!"

Regina nodded. She used her magic to make Cora's sword float in the air. Pan put his sword back in its sheath.

"If you think a floating sword will intimidate me, think again." Cora said to Regina.

"It's not supposed to intimidate you." Regina told her mother. "It's supposed to make it possible for me to defeat you. I can't defeat you if you have magic and a weapon, and all I have is magic."

With a flick of her wrist, Regina used magic to make Cora float in the air.

"I know why you kidnapped Henry." Regina said to Cora. "You were hoping it would make me return to my evil ways. Well, it's not gonna work. I hurt so many good people when I was the Evil Queen, including the woman I love, Emma Swan. I will _never_ become the Evil Queen again."

Regina grabbed her mother in a headlock.

"You wouldn't kill your mother, would you?" Cora wheezed. Regina had a strong grip.

"She's your mother?" An incredulous Pan asked Regina.

Regina's reply to his question was "unfortunately".

"You were a terrible mother." Regina spat at Cora. "You killed the first person I ever fell in love with. You made me marry a man I didn't love. I can think of _so _many other terrible things you did."

She turned to Pan. "Peter, kill the Queen of Hearts."

"Are you sure?" Pan asked her. "Don't you want to be the one to do that?"

"I'm not the Evil Queen anymore." Regina said to him. "I can no longer stand to kill anyone. But you can. You come from Neverland. The dark side of that place still has a bit of influence on your mind. You can stand to kill a villain like my mother, but you can't stand to kill a good person. Neverland's dark side didn't corrupt you, so you're still a hero." Hero was a common term for "good guy".

"I don't know how you know that," Pan said to Regina. "But you're right; the dark side of Neverland still has a bit of influence on my mind, and I'm still a hero. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to protect the people I care about."

"That's why you must kill the Queen of Hearts." Regina told him. "If she remains alive any longer, she'll kill us both and enslave all of Storybrooke."

"How smart you are, Regina." Cora wheezed. "That's exactly what I'd do."

Regina pulled out her mother's heart. "You know what it means when a heart is pulled out of a person's body, don't you?" She didn't even know why she asked Cora that question. Of course she knew that! "Wait, never mind, you know why. Whoever had their heart pulled has to obey the person who pulled out their heart."

"Release Henry." Regina ordered Cora.

Cora walked over to Henry's cell door. She wore the golden key to the door in a silver chain around her neck. She took the chain off her neck. She opened the door with the key and then put the chain back on her neck.

"You know what to do." Regina said to Pan. Pan nodded and stabbed Cora's heart with his sword. The Queen of Hearts died. Her heart dissolved into a pile of dust on the floor.

"The Queen of Hearts is dead." Pan said.

"Yes she is." Regina said. "Now, let's get back to the others."

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	10. We're Finally Home

Chapter 9: We're Finally Home

Regina used her magic to escort herself, Pan, and Henry back to the others.

"Peter!" Rapunzel yelled when she saw him. She ran towards him and hugged him. "I was so worried!"

He kissed her lips. "I'm all right."

"It doesn't look like it." Rapunzel said. Her eyes widened. "What happened to you?"

"I got a few scratches." Pan said. "No big deal."

"You're hurt!" Rapunzel exclaimed. "It is _so_ a big deal!"

Rapunzel took her hair out of its braid and twisted a lock of it around Pan's right arm. She sang the healing song, and all the scratches Pan had gotten disappeared. She put her hair back in its braid. "There. All better now."

"Let's go find the looking glass." Regina said. "We're going home."

~Line break~

Regina and company stepped onto the Jolly Roger. Smee used the remaining magic and gave the ship instructions to go to Storybrooke, Maine.

Henry watched in amazement as the ship rose up in the air and began flying through the sky. He knew what the Jolly Roger could do because the ship had been described in his book _Once Upon A Time_, but he never thought he'd experience something like this.

"Hey kiddo." Emma walked up to Henry and slipped her arm around her son. "I'm glad you're here on this ship."

"Me too." Henry said. "This is so cool! I never thought I'd experience something like this!"

Emma smiled. "Let's hope that if you go on the Jolly Roger again, it's not because you were kidnapped."

The Jolly Roger soon arrived on the shores of Storybrooke. Everyone got off the ship.

"We're finally home." Rapunzel grinned.

"Yeah, we are." Peter slipped his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead.

THE END

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
